Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an energy management system and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for managing a database in an energy management system.
Description of the Related Art
Under circumstances of increased government regulation for improvement of energy efficiency and reduction of greenhouse gas, increased burden on energy costs, insufficient supply of power, and so on, there is a rising interest in reducing energy consumption and improving energy efficiency. Although the reduction of energy consumption requires measures which are systematic, sustainable and effective, satisfactory means have not been suggested until now. Therefore, for the purpose of reduction of energy consumption, there is a need of powerful means for determining where and how much energy is consumed, discovering factors of energy dissipation, and finding and fulfilling improvement plans.
As such means, an energy management system (EMS) capable of monitoring and controlling a flow of energy is receiving a global spotlight. The energy management system is an integrated energy management solution capable of optimizing energy consumption by monitoring situations of energy consumption in real time and analyzing an aggregation of data based on hardware, software and ICT-based monitoring and control techniques.
In the conventional energy management system, data acquired from a power system are simply divided into digital data and analog data to be processed, as will be described in detail below with reference to FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram used to explain a conventional database managing method.
Referring to FIG. 1, a control part 12 of an energy management server (not shown) may include a database type determination part 121, a digital data processing part 122 and an analog data processing part 123.
The database type determination part 121 determines a type of data acquired from a power system 20. Specifically, the database type determination part 121 determines a type of data delivered from a regional control center (not shown) through a data linker (not shown). The data type may be at least one of digital and analog. The database type determination part 121 receives measurement data in an appointed format from the local power feeding site through the data linker. Then, the data type determination part 121 can analyze the data to determine the data type. Information used for the determination on the data type may be defined in a transport protocol.
At this time, the digital data may be data obtained by representing the status of a power production or management apparatus as a value “0” or “1.” In addition, the digital data may be data obtained by representing ON/OFF of a switch as a value “0” or “1.”
The analog data may be numerical data related to power generation. For example, the analog data may be data related to generated power quantity or wattage.
The digital data processing part 122 included in the control part 12 processes the digital data acquired from a power system (not shown) and stores the processed digital data in a database 11. The analog data processing part 123 included in the control part 12 processes the analog data acquired from the power system and stores the processed analog data in the database 11.
However, in the conventional energy management system, the control part 12 includes only one digital data processing part and one analog data processing part. In this case, although the digital data can be processed with no problem, the analog data may be problematic in that there may occur a situation where the amount of received data exceeds an acceptable throughput since the amount of analog data is mostly enormous. Further, while such a situation is lasting, the analog data processing part 123 may become overwhelmed with data, which may result in discarding of the data without being processed. As a result, a database management apparatus may often create a database constructed by incorrect data.